


Något Nytt

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Teasing, Toys, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alpha decides that he and Water should try something a little more different than the usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a 3 a.m. idea that hit me while working on ANG. Whoooops. I had to get this out though. Ain't nothing like a little smut writing in between working on chapters of another story. •3•

“I wanna try something different.”

Alpha’s firm voice pried Water away from what he was currently invested in, his large, smoky blue blue orbs flicking up to meet the icy ones from across the table. He had a fingerprint-smudged glass of water set in front of him, dancing his fingertips high above it and watching tendrils and skinny cones of water stretching from the glass to his digits. Further testing the power he had over the element bestowed upon him.

He blinked in confusion at Alpha’s remark. “Different?” he asks, a free hand moving to scratch the back of his head through his balaclava as he continuously wiggled his fingers above the water. His eyes squinted at the fire ghoul from beyond the silver mask. “What do you mean by _different_? We experiment literally every time we do something.” Water says, pulling his hand away from the cup, watching the spirals of the clear liquid plop back into the glass, pushing it away as he listened to the other man with a newfound curiosity.

Alpha leaned on his elbows, pushing his face a little closer and lowering his voice to his ghoul. “I mean.... _really_ different. Like something we haven't done before. Y’know?” he says, hoping to drop a hint to the timid masked man. But still, the seemingly innocent ghoul kept up his usual aloof act, cocking his head like a curious kitten. He acted this way, yet, when him and Alpha had their times together, things never heard from him previously would bubble forth from his throat. Whether it be filthy words and shouts of ecstasy, or deliciously sinful acts he performed for the other. Sounds or sights, he was _definitely_ not innocent. Just mainly shy and timid. It usually took a while of buildup before he and Alpha could actually...get down and dirty.

Water tapped the silver chin of his mask as he became lost in thought. They already pretty much used toys and other objects, what more could there be? More dirty talk? No, Fire did quite a bit of that already, almost to a point where it was no longer sexy, but kind of annoying. Positions? No, Water sprained one of his wrists once because Alpha had laid on it by accident. Karma sutra my ass, he figured. They already invested in a sort of lighter BDSM, mainly because Water was a little too shy to do anything worse than what they already did, but was willing for some things because he knew Fire enjoyed it quite well. Mainly handcuffs, lots of teasing, blindfolds, choking, spanking, toys, dominant and submissive roles, aka Master and Pet stuff, the sort of shit that people would never suspect the two to engage in together. Things Fire had  _dreamed_ of seeing the hot little ghoul do for him.

Alpha laid his palms flat out on the table with a sigh, rings clinking against the surface. He'd noticed Water struggling to get an idea.

“Okej, okej. Hear me out for a few seconds.” he starts, looking down at his hands and painted nails, biting his lip. “What if...you topped me? Like...you can still be your submissive little self but we try that at the end? It's different. C’mon. I'm usually the one to top, don't you ever get tired of the same old, same old?” he says, eyes flicking back up to meet Water’s unwavering gaze.

He let the thought flip through his mind for a moment. Sure, he did enjoy being a bottom, but Alpha _was_ right. Different would likely make things a little more interesting. He wondered how that would be for Alpha, as he was always the top, never a bottom. Though Water always assumed he'd wanted to be. He also wondered how they'd build up to that if he was to maintain his usual submissive role though.

“You don't have to if you don't want, but it was just an idea.” Fire says after a moment, noticing his ghoul’s hesitation. He did not want to force the man to do something he would regret.

Finally, Water shrugs, folding his arms on the table. Making up his mind that minute. “Okej, that would be fun.” the ghoul says, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons as he gave Alpha a certainly cheeky smile from under the devilish mask he bore.

Alpha smiled as well, yet furtively at his consent. He clasps his hands together, leaning back in his chair.

“Wonderful. I look forward to the rest of the day,” he says, knowing fully well that they usually planned ahead on days like this. Starting in the morning, always teasing and getting under each other's skin as a form of sexual buildup or tension throughout the day. Making the release later on worth it all, hard and spent.

* * *

 “Fuck,” Water mumbles as he shuffles around the corner of a hallway. His hands move to wiggle his sash down his waist to cover his already throbbing erection, prominent with the stage pants he wore. This part was _always_ the worst, when they got at each other to the point of him having to shamefully cover himself until the time came.

That goddamned Fire ghoul and his teasing. Alpha had been brushing against certain parts of the smaller man whenever they met then sashaying away, grabbing his ass every chance he got, slithering up behind him and whispering unbelievably dirty things next to his ear. Little things that happened constantly, slowly getting him going.

Though with a smirk, he knew his actions were getting Alpha off as well. Sending him suggestive pictures of himself on his phone whenever he got the chance in an empty room or hall, brushing his butt against Alpha’s hips when he knew he was behind him. Once even going as far as coming up from behind Fire and biting his neck gently through the fabric of his balaclava before scurrying away. There was certainly more to their teasing at each other, yet these were the things that stood out.

Water decided to make a last stitch effort at sending another kinky picture, and forces himself to open the door to a spare guest room he'd been passing by. He locks the door behind him and moves to sit on the edge of a neat and perfect coffee table in the middle of the room. It was centered with a few mug coasters, imprinted with the sigil of Baphomet. Such nice and clean quarters, much like a hotel. Sometimes he would sleep in the currently vacant spaces if he did not want to be in his own. He was jealous of the next new congregation member that obtained this room. 

Tugging his cellphone from his pocket with clammy hands, he notices a text message from the man of his very desires. He snickers, pressing his forked tongue between his teeth in a sneer before removing his mask and setting it beside him to view the picture message Fire had sent.

No context, but a picture of him groping himself through his pants. Nice one, _so_ original.

He sat and thought for a moment, tapping his fingertips across his soft lips. He wanted to be different like Alpha had requested, so tried to get some sort of idea for a picture. Different...what was somwthing he hadnt sent previously?

After a few seconds, he snapped his fingers and set the phone down, unbuttoning his pants with a certain carefulness as to not rip the garment with his claws. He pulls his aching length from the fabric, sucking in a sharp breath at his own touch and the sight. He didn't realize until that moment at how sensitive he really was, and was honestly surprised at how much the subtle touches had been affecting him. It was hard not to just please himself then and there...wait.

Wait a minute.

A sly grin crept across his lips as he got a positively delicious idea.

* * *

 Alpha grunted as he walked down the halls of the vast building, wondering where exactly the ghoul had run off to after he'd whispered something nasty in his ear in the crowded lobby as congregation members filed out of the building. What was it he had said?

' _Wanting me to top this time, huh? I'll fuck you until you yell my name and praise our Ones in Hell_ ,'

His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he tried to hide his own persistent hardness as well. He knew he wouldn't be so unlucky as to stumble across parts of the congregation because they were busy leaving for that damn mission trip and his brothers were all busy doing only Lucifer knows what. It certainly was a good thing though, as maybe that gave him and Water an advantage to try something out in the open. Maybe.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar _ping_ of his phone receiving a text message. He knew quite well who it probably was in that moment. Fishing the device from his pocket patiently, he seen it was a video message from Water. He tilted his head. He didn't usually get lucky enough to receive a video. A snicker left him as he thought about what it could be. Curiously, he tapped the notification and watched it the video, taking the chance of turning up his volume snice he was alone. His eyes grew wide and a shaky groan drifted from under the mask.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he moved down the hall a little briskly, knowing exactly where Water was and _exactly_ what was going to be done.

* * *

 Water let out a laboured breath and and a soft moan, setting his phone down when the message had finally sent. He knew what he'd recorded would probably drive Alpha right over the edge, giving him exactly what he wanted. More frustration and tension from the usually chill man.

He'd decided to do a little show for the other ghoul. Touching himself for the camera, whispering and moaning Alpha’s name, chirping as he pumped his hand slowly up and down his shaft with the camera poised on the sight.

It was hard to not keep going, yet he dealt with it as he pushed his exposed member back in his pants, buttoning them and shoving his sash back down over to hide it. He stood, wondering if he should go back to their room to expect something waiting there for him now. He didn't know if Alpha would have rather done that or immediately come to look for him. Water knew he was unpredictable though, and guessed maybe something better was in store rather than what he'd had in mind. 

After standing, he checked to make sure nothing in the room was out of place since he'd entered before making his way to the entrance. His hand almost closed around the knob when he heard a brief, quiet knock at the door and froze. Frightened that he'd been caught doing nasty things in a guest room by one of his brothers or a Sister of Sin that had come to tidy the rooms. He hesitated at the knock, staring at the door in curiosity, confusion, and even embarrassment, maybe. He swallowed thickly, finally moving to the door to unlock and open it slightly. He had put his mask back in place as he’d stood to conceal his flushed pink cheeks just in case.

He squinted his eyes in a nervous smile as he opened the door.

“Ah, hjello, sorry, I was just--”

His words were cut off as one of Alpha’s tattooed hands shot through the threshold and came up to grab his throat. His digits digging into Water’s neck and creating dimples in the flesh, feeling his blood pumping and rushing under the pads of his fingertips. Pushing Water back into the room with a kick to slam the door shut behind him.

He certainly did not add much pressure to his grip on the man’s throat, as he didn't want to seriously hurt his sweet little ghoul or make him pass out. Even if he had, he knew Water loved the sensation of being asphyxiated after experimenting a few months back. Proof of this came as hushed yet surprised groans began to creep from his mouth.

“You were just _what_ , my darling?” Alpha’s voice was strangely smooth but the edge to it was sharp enough to strike Water in the chest with pinpricks. Much like needles. His widened eyes stared up at Fire, eager and brightening in colour as the taller ghoul backed him into the table at the center of the room. He felt the backs of his knees hit the edge and he was forced to sit down as Alpha leaned his concealed face closer to the other’s, hand still firmly grasping his neck. “Are you going to answer me?” he asked in that same tone of voice. Being closer, it made the chubby ghoul wince, yet he did not flinch away from his actions.

Water swallowed thickly, gathering his words. Deciding to give Alpha some sass even in such a moment, knowing it would get a rise from him. “J-just seeing if you would be able to...to find me. I know now that I was successful,” he finally breathes out as the grip had loosened so he could speak, glancing up at Alpha triumphantly. The fire ghoul growled, tightening his grip again and forcing out a thick moan from the submissive demon. He had to admit, seeing and hearing him like this was unbelievably hot.

“Well, here I am now. What were you expecting? Me to barge in and fuck you right here, right now? I thought you'd know by now our little games have a few twists and turns.” he teases, leaning a little closer to breathe in Water’s cool, oceany scent through the noseholes of his mask. Refreshing in a way. The ghoul didn't answer him, only squirmed and whimpered against Fire’s tightening grasp. Loving the vulgarity that laced every word he spoke.

“I think...I'd like something from you. Just for that little action of yours,” Alpha begins, using a free hand to slide off his own mask, allowing it to drop to the floor with a soft tink sound. Water’s eyes flick from the discarded mask upwards to stare at Fire’s now exposed and quite handsome face. Though permanently scarred in some places, his pale complexion complemented his light pink lips and crystal blue eyes, all framed by a mass of straight, long blonde hair that was pulled back and tucked into his half-pulled down balaclava. His stern eyes stared and searched Water’s face for a moment.

“A sort of punishment, if you will. The only thing is, you don't touch yourself once, and maybe I'll give you what you want and what I want as well.”

Hearing him say that, Water allowed a moan to bubble forth past his lips. He knew what Alpha meant by that. Being fucked by Water instead of how it usually was. He wiggled in the other man’s grasp at the thought, his soft hands gripping the fiery demon’s clothed forearm instead of trying to get his grip to ease. He knew he was unbearably hard to the point of his hips aching. In longing to be freed and to have attention like he'd been waiting for since that very morning.

He gulps, his eyes wide and fixated on the dominant ghoul’s face. “What would you like of me, master?” he whispers, his voice almost a hushed purr as he spoke. Willing and hoping to please Alpha in whatever way he wished. He didn't see this as a punishment, but more of a moment to get Fire to make noises for him that he knew nobody else could draw out.

Alpha hums in satisfaction at his consent. Once again, he was blown away by the unspeakably hot way Water could get at moments like these.

“I am glad you asked. I have a few ideas. One of which I hope to get done here. And maybe then, we could move back to the correct room so we have some things to play with as well.” he says, a hand still at his throat. The other trails upwards to swiftly remove the small bassist’s mask, setting it on the coffee table he sat upon. Fire stares at the other demon’s now exposed face with a calm sigh. Though he saw it often, he was always taken aback at how cute the ghoul actually was when he was presented to him. A few white scars through one of his eyebrows, pink flushed and tan chubby cheeks, his large blue eyes, and a black piercing through the other eyebrow. He loved the way Water smiled, even with the exceptionally razor sharp canines in his mouth. It was a sweet smile. One that warmed his heart and reminded him of how much he really loved his dear little ghoul.

As much as he would have loved to sit and stare at Water for his the rest of the evening, admiring his features, he was reminded of their current needs when Water squirmed playfully and moaned gently in his grasp, trying to get his attention back as he had spoken but not gotten a reply from his master.

Alpha turned his attention back to what he'd said, tilting his head.

“I am sorry, my pet. What did you say?”

“I-I asked what you would like me to give you.”

Alpha paused for a moment, still reveling in the fact that this ghoul was indeed his and his _only_ to love and care for in such a way. Pleased with his question, he gave his honest answer.

“I want your mouth, understood?” Of course, this response did not come from his lips in a stern or punishing tone. It was quite calm as he gently released Water’s throat. He brushed his face with rough fingers, running his digits over Water's lips. The smaller demon’s skin was soft. So soft. Water shivered alone at Alpha’s calloused touch to his heated flesh. He bit his lip as he glanced up at him.

“Yes, master. Anything for you.” he finally said after a moment.

“Good boy.”

Alpha leaned up, stepping a little closer and pressing his lithe body between Water's legs. As he straightened his back out, he felt a few of the disks pop in a satisfying way. He looks down at Water, folding his arms over his chest as he thought of what to say before allowing the other demon permission to give him what he wanted now.

“Here's the deal. You can use your hands, but only you can't use them to touch...it. You can hold onto me and get this started out, but no touching my cock. Understood?” he says, his eyes never leaving Water’s as he spoke. The eager little ghoul nods, the forelocks of poofy and long hair falling from his balaclava and draping over his forehead and cheeks. Fire finally gives him permission with a gesture of his hands, Water immediately getting to work, his shaky hands unbuttoning his pants.

‘ _Fuck, I wish he'd let me at least touch it or something. It's weird not using hands_.’ he thought as he slowly pulled the silver zipper down with practiced gentleness, tugging the pants and Fire’s black and red boxers down enough to let loose the throbbing length from beneath the layers of fabric.

Alpha chewed the nail of his thumb in anticipation as he watched, knowing quite well what was to come. Water took a moment to look at the usually forbidden, lascivious flesh, taking in the little details like he usually did. The sinful skin that over and over continuously gave him or denied him pleasure.

After a moment, he finally grips the backs of Alpha’s clothed thighs, dipping his head in to give a long, slow lick from base to tip, teasingly circling his sensitive head with his skilled, snake-like tongue. He felt every divot and vein as he did it again, listening to the grunts and growls that came from the man above him. Water smirks, taking this as his chance and pulling the head into his mouth. Moving down fully and slowly, taking him into his warm mouth, into his throat, lips touching the base. He sits for a moment calmly before pulling away, making sure to be slow in his devilish movements. A strand of saliva snapping into his chin as he did, looking up at Alpha innocently for his reaction. Knowing fully well what it did to him when he did that.

Alpha had a hand tangled in his own hair, the other moving to pull down Water's balaclava, freeing the mass of curly and wavy hair underneath. The ghoul bit his lip and purred feverishly, his own pale face dusted with a light magenta as he watched Water work on him and tease his length. Feeling it twitch, he groans, moving a hand to the back of Water’s head, sto king his hair momentarily. Pushing himself back into the submissive ghoul’s mouth, holding him there for a few seconds. Both hands moved to tangle in his hair as he pulled him off, and then coaxed him to take his length back into his hot mouth yet again. Slowly rolling his hips against him as he held his head and began to face fuck the now shamelessly moaning ghoul.

Water’s hands kneaded the backs of Alpha’s thighs and ass as he held on, his eyes fluttering shut as he rhythmically thrusted himself against his face. Water himself was surprised he hadn't gagged on his length yet, as fast and hard he was now going.

He felt the small trail of fuzzy and tawny hair that ran from under Fire’s belly button downwards brush against his face and he almost laughed aloud just thinking about it. Followed by the feeling it made it even funnier, yet he held back his giggles so that Alpha wouldn't pause his movements to see what was wrong.

He hummed around his length as it repeatedly filled his mouth, then left. Water made sure to breath from his nose as the older ghoul sped up his movements, becoming sloppy and frantic with each roll of his hips. Biting his lip, moaning and purring above him, his hands tugging the bassist’s hair, heavy breaths coming from his parted lips as he allowed his eyes to slid shut in this temporary moment of ecstasy. He and Water had done this before, and of course took precautions just in case so Fire would not hurt the willing and loving creature that he called his own. Safewords and gestures just to be cautious.

Alpha didn't want to finish just yet. Not here, not now. He pulled on the back of the smaller ghoul’s head and tugged him from his mouth with a wet popping sound, dragging a needy whine from Water as the positively lovely hardened flesh left the warmth of his lips. His gaze flicked back up to the man above him as he used an arm to wipe the saliva and precum from his chin and around his mouth. Not caring if it would later stain the sleeve of his clothing.

“Do I not please you?” he dared to ask. He knew damn well he'd been doing a good job, and this question only served to tease and frustrate the broad-shouldered man before him. He smirked as he heard Alpha grunt and felt him being pulled to his feet once again. He looked back down at his discarded mask before having his attention pulled away by another one of Fire’s obviously sexually frustrated snorting sounds. It was much like an angry bull-like noise.

“Of course you do... _fuck_..why would you even ask me that?”

He hurriedly unbuttons the first few snaps on Water’s coat, freeing the soft tan skin underneath. Alpha exhales, the undertones of a moan clearly present as his eyes roam over the ghoul’s skin. Unmarked, flushed pink with desire much like his face, a few seemingly unfinished lineart tattoos peppered here and there: a small grucifix right under one of his collarbones, an inverted cross in the junction between neck and shoulder, and a few band-related others that lay under the rest of the outfit. Alpha had some of his own, but for now, only wanted to see his. He wanted to lick, kiss, touch, bite, to just feel the skin beneath his fingers, but knew he had to wait.

He completely stripped the jacket off the smaller man, gathering it in his arms and pressing his body closer to the other to brush his lips over an ornately pierced ear. Licking the outer shell of his ear before speaking. “Why don't we go back to the right room. We can continue there and see how this all...plays out,” he chuckles breathily, biting down on the lobe before pulling away. He grabs the both of their masks before turning briskly on his heel and walking out of the room, leaving Water a shuddering, shivering mess in the center of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little late, I apologize!! I've been going through a very slight writer's block, which is also why ANG has not been updated. So! From now on, I will not be doing side fics like this until a new chapter of ANG has been posted.   
> Enjoy!

Water waited a bit, straightening up the room properly once more before stepping out, closing and relocking the door. He turns and walks in the direction of the floor that all the ghoul’s respective rooms were on, his curls bouncing over his pink cheeks with every step he took, hands shoved in his pockets. He cleared his throat, just in case someone who stuck behind on the congregation trip just so happened to run into him and wanted to strike up conversation. He didn't want his voice cracking as it tended to do that often. But then again, he would have to explain himself anyways. A ghoul never traversed these floors of the building without their mask or outfit. Yet, here he was, no mask, his stage pants, no damned shirt, and his grucifix necklace.

He sighed in exasperation, thinking he looked like like a typical douchebaggy guy named Justin or some shit. He didn't even _know_ a Justin, why was he thinking about this?

He trudged up a few flights of stairs, the bronze banisters along the steps carved with small details of little horned devils and symbols. Typical in such a building. He was damned that Alpha had scurried up these steps so fast, he must have been really eager. And if that was the case, Water was fully willing to take his damn time getting there as some sort of punishment for leaving him in that room so quickly. He sighed, crossing his arms as he finally hit the level their rooms were on, his tired legs continuing to carry him across the marble flooring. He grunts softly as he makes his way to the correct room, mumbling something about taking a nap before doing anything as he went to the door, finding it was locked.

He sighed yet again that night, rubbing his hands over his face. He would _not_ play like this. He extended one of the fingers on his right hand, bending down and wiggling the perfectly sharp nail through the keyhole of the door. He'd done this plenty of times after locking himself out of his room and knew exactly what he was doing. After hearing a satisfying click, he snickered, standing and opening the door.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the thick smell of cinnamon incense. Strange, even though the scent fell entirely into the Fire ghoul’s element. He'd honestly expected something lovely such as jasmine or rose, but knew what cinnamon incense indicated and represented. The sweet and spicy smell of the smoke filled the room and drifted out as he opened the door, the tendrils seemingly coaxing him deeper into the room as he shut the door gently behind him. Breathing in the scent deeply and allowing it to fill his body with a warm fuzzy feeling that enveloped his entire being. He bears his weight off the door, walking through the room as if he'd never been there previously, bending down and grabbing a random shirt he'd tossed on the floor that morning. He tugged it over his head, woozy and in a sort of heightened state but fully able to maneuver it around his horns. He didn't even care what was on it or whose it was, he just didn't want to be shirtless anymore. Though, the shirt was liable to get ripped off later on. He still played along, delving through the living room area and into the kitchen. Dipping his head in and seeing nobody. Though, for a split second, he saw an unlit cone of incense on the counter a few inches away suddenly flash and emit a large puff of smoke that was thick enough to almost obscure the reddened and hot tip. Alpha knew he was there, and was obviously going to show off his elemental power as some sort of intimidation effort. More proof of this was when Water witnessed previously unlit candles snapping to life as he walked past them to inspect the large bedroom down a hall adjacent to the kitchen. The last of the candles became ablaze as he dipped his body into the room, glancing around. Fire had really gone out on a limb to make this either romantic and sweet or enticing and hot. He didn't know which, but was really fine with either or.

A few items were tossed about carelessly across Water’s large silky bed, he'd noticed. Knowing what they were, he was a little offended that Fire had just lain them there for all to see. As if he was going to walk in and say, ‘hey look! A vibrator!’

He actually almost said it aloud but quickly bit it back when Alpha exited the small bathroom on the other side of the bedroom, coming to rest his forearms on the threshold of the doorway as he peered at Water with thinned eyes. He'd discarded his jacket yet his balaclava, mask, and pants were still in place. From Water’s place in the room, it almost felt like he was walking through a dream. Seeing Alpha like that; wisps of smoke dancing in front of his pale form and around the space, the way he gazed at him, the clear intentions of what was to come, the scent of cinnamon in the large room almost driving him mad with lust so suddenly. He had to fight to keep his composure as he slowly shut the bedroom door behind him with a soft click, his arms behind him on the wood as he did not dare break eye contact with Alpha. His own eyes had narrowed in a sort of retaliation at the other demon.

“Ah, my dear Water. I'm so glad you _finally_ came to join me,” Alpha snickered after a moment of inspecting the other, leaving his place at the doorjamb and coming to a stop directly in front of him. Swaying his hips as he did. He didn't know what Fire was trying to achieve with this, but he went along anyways.

Water had to tilt his head to look up at Fire much to his frustration, as he did not want him to think he'd been caught in his web so easily. “Finally?” the ghoul says, standing on his tiptoes to bring his face mere centimeters from the mouthless mask. “You make it seem like I was gone long. Remember... _you_ left _me_ in the room. You could have waited. Saved yourself some...time.” he purrs, eyes not once leaving the ones now level to his. The solid black paint that ringed Alpha’s eyes really brought out the colour of his orbs. Darkening yet almost making them resemble a translucent blue. Alpha snorts. Keeping the stare almost obediently. “Ah, yes, but I wouldn't have been able to set this up so quickly, now would I?” he says, bringing an arm out as if to present the room behind him. He drops it to his side, his eyes softening in the slightest as he peered at Water. “I know what you like. Even if I had come back with you...I would have made you wait,” he pushes his masked face a little closer as if to intimidate Water.

The shorter ghoul in turn reaches up and laps his tongue over the slightly humped bridge of the mask’s nose, letting out a cat-like trilling noise. Showing that he was going to be a little more bold that night for him.

“And now I have waited long enough, haven't I?”

A pair of soft hands drew upwards, tilting his mask to the side and revealing the lower half of his face. Water teetered up, pressing his lips to Alpha’s with a certain pinch of loving innocence framed with his own need. Just the way he liked it from his dear little ghoul.

The fiery demon allowed Water to have his moment of elation in the action before grabbing the front of the shirt he'd put on, yanking him away and turning his body towards the bed. Forehead to forehead, pushing him on top of the plush mattress and making sure his head hit the pillows at the proper end of the bed. Alpha soon followed and crept up along with him, crawling over his smaller statured body and straddling his waist with his knees on either side. He'd made sure neither of them were lying atop the items he'd laid out before speaking once more, hands moving to pin Water’s arms on each side of his head. His thumbs lazily stroked the insides of his wrists, running along the deep purple veins that could be seen from under his darker toned skin.

“Now, let's say that little _action_ of yours was stepping over the line. Just to get this officially started,” he purrs, leaning down, the horned mask inches from Water’s ear. The ghoul writhed playfully beneath his lithe body. Oh how he wished Alpha wasn't wearing the damn mask; he desperately wanted to feel the demon’s hot breath skate across his skin. Wanted Fire to make him shiver and shake. His voice alone seemed to give him that satisfaction though. “You would just _love_ to be shown the consequences now, wouldn't you?” he says, slowly rolling his hips down over the other’s very prominent arousal through their layers of clothing. A soft whimper comes from Water, prompting Alpha to stop, pulling away to look down at his face. “Speak up. What would you like?” he says gruffly, his hands tightening their hold on the other’s wrists. Water adored the feeling of superiority that Alpha had over him. Every time he commanded him to do something, asked him for what he wanted, made him call him sir or master, whatever it be, he loved every bit of it. He couldn't quite explain why.

He decided in that moment that he would tease his dear Fire a little, being reminded of earlier. “Hmm, but why would you punish me _now_ when I gave you what _you_ wanted earlier?” he says, giving Alpha a cheeky smile and arching his back up off the bed a little. Being reminded of their actions in the spare room, Alpha felt a sudden deep throbbing within his lower belly. He growls darkly, leveling his face with the submissive man’s. “Because I know how much you really love it when I tie you up or blindfold you and tease you. Or maybe all three. Maybe more,” he grunts. He knew the other man like the back of his hand, and could really play him like his guitar. He knew of his thing for pain, and in that moment, obtained a thought so tantalizingly delicious that he couldn't keep it to himself. Wondering if the little ghoul had ever done it before.

With the alluring thought in his mind, he sat up, releasing Water’s wrists and pointing to one of the items on the blanket next to him. “Put those on while I go get something.” he says firmly, crawling of the bed and making his way to the other side of the room. Water sat up as he left, watching him and curiously rubbing his wrists before turning to see what Alpha had wanted him to put on. He shifted the blanket next to him, seeing a previously placed pair of metal handcuffs. Oh boy. He really did love those and wondered what else the dominant ghoul had left to grab. Though he reached over, took the handcuffs and took his time putting them on. It took a few tries as he usually didn't have to apply them himself. The cool metal made his flesh break out in goosebumps, yet, he managed and sat with his back to the smooth wooden headboard of the bed. Eyeing Alpha’s moving form inquisitively. He drew his knees up to his chest, wiggling them from side to side in anticipation as Fire finally turned and made his way back over, a deep red candle and one of his lighters in hand. He set the items on the bedside table, reaching over Water’s body to grab another object at his side. Oh gods, what did he have in store? He'd snatched one of the vibratory devices next to him.

Alpha then instructed Water to sit up and scooch forwards. As he did, he felt the bed dip in behind him and his vision go dark as a piece of soft black fabric was placed over his eyes. He bit his lip, allowing a purr-like chuckle to escape him as he then felt Alpha’s warm fingers dance under the shirt he wore, snaking over his heated skin and pressing down before tugging on the hem. “Give me some ideas. How can I get this shirt off of you while you are wearing those cuffs?” he asks, pressing his chest to Water’s back and setting his chin on his shoulder. Looking over him to glance down at his bound wrists, eyes thinning as his hands moved to caress and squeeze his bottom. Water shifts his body a little so that he was sitting more comfortably on his knees, his backside now resting on the backs on his calves. “C-cut it off…” he suggests. He still hadn't known what or whose shirt he'd even been wearing. Nor did he care at the moment. “Isn’t there scissors in the bathroom..?” he asks, allowing his eyes to close under the blindfold as he waited for Alpha to do something or speak. He felt the other man shift and move away, to which Water then presumed he was heading to the bathroom to see if he was correct.

Waiting there in anticipation, he wiggled his body as he heard the other ghoul moving things around. It was beginning to become hard for him to sit still as he just wanted to be touched already. But he knew that if he waited, it would be so much better than just getting to the good part right away.

Water smirked as he heard Fire finally leave the bathroom, his form shuffling closer before he felt the heat of his body brush his. Alpha’s hands moved to run up and down his sides under the shirt, to which Water let out a pleased, throaty moan. It heightened in tone slightly, squeaking in surprise when he felt the cold metal of the scissors skim his flesh as they chewed off the pesky fabric that hid his torso. He slowly began to sway his hips from side to side in an enticing way, one of Alpha’s hands still holding onto his side as the other held the scissors. Fire growled, moving to bite down on the nape of the other ghoul’s neck just as he finished cutting through the back of the shirt.

“Turn around and lay on your back.”

Water did not need to be told twice. He obeyed, turning and flopping back onto the bed, feeling his body bounce as he did. Gods, that bed was so soft and comfortable, the feeling of the cooled, silky fabric against his now exposed back felt refreshing in a way. He parted his legs as Alpha dipped down between them to cut away the rest of the shirt. Feeling his lower body graze his sensitive area, he bites his lip. Knowing that fucker did it purposefully. Alpha grunts as he tears away the last of the fabric, tossing it to the floor before leaving his place between the smaller ghoul’s legs.

He unbuttons the stage pants Water had still been wearing, tugging them off as well and throwing them to the side to join the remnants of the now shredded shirt. The smaller man grunted, lifting his butt so that Alpha could remove them easily. Becoming a little flustered as he just wanted to stop screwing around already.

Fire must have heard him as he chuckled, rubbing his rough hand over the smooth skin of the bassist’s thigh. “Patience, my dear _raring_ , is a virtue. Remember our safeword?” he says in that teasingly sweet voice of his, though tinted with his concern for if he got too rough with him. His Rs rolled as he spoke the word ‘raring’, causing Water to shiver and let out a moan just from the sound.

“Y-yes, sir, _church_.” Fire was thoroughly pleased that he'd gotten the hot little ghoul to moan and submit so quickly and purred in satisfaction. “Good pet. I think for now, we will leave the gag I was planning to give you out. I want to hear the noises you make for me during this.”

He turns, eyeing the lighter he'd set down on the table. He purses his lips thoughtfully before ignoring it, picking up the cinnamon scented candle and lighting it with a snap of his fingers. Oh how he loved that power of his. Waiting for some of the wax to melt and build up in a small pool around the wick at the tip, he was excited for this. He'd always wanted to try but never asked Water if he'd want to test it out. Though, since they were experimenting tonight, he figured he'd go out on a limb and give it a damn shot.

He sits on his knees between Water’s bent legs, placing a hand on his thigh as he held the candle out carefully, tipping it and watching the beautiful red liquid drip onto his chest. Trickling down and pooling in the dip of the demon’s stomach, it almost resembled thick, blistering-hot wine. Water’s back immediately arched up off the bed, a loud, euphoric cry being pulled from his throat.

“Oh f-fuck!”

A wicked smile crept across Alpha’s masked face at this. Oh he knew that the ghoul was just going to _love_ this. He repeats his actions, watching the hot wax ooze and spread out thickly on Water’s midsection. The fire ghoul smirked at the sob-like moan that came from the other man and he leans down, gently blowing on the rapidly cooling liquid.

Water bit his lip and squirmed, his bound hands tucked beneath his head as he bucked his hips instinctively. Small whimpers left his mouth. He wanted so badly to look down at Alpha and watch what he was doing, yet adored the sensation of being blindfolded as it almost heightened his other senses after being deprived of sight. He was loving every moment of this; the hot, burning feeling of the wax and then the cool, almost refreshing feeling of his breath washing over it. He wondered why they hadn't done this before.

“Feels good?” Alpha asks questioningly, setting the candle down so a little more could melt in the meantime. He watched as the liquid went from deep red to an ashy rose colour after drying to Water’s tanned skin.

The other man moans quietly, gasping ever so softly as he nods his head. “Y...yes, master. It feels amazing,” he says, honesty lacing his words. His body subconsciously yet slowly swayed from side to side as he allowed faint chirps of pleasure to come from him. He was almost unbearably aroused at this point. This went on for a while, Fire teasing and playing with Water, dragging longer and louder moans from him, biting down or blowing around the available skin that he'd splashed the melted wax on, all in all enjoying watching the demon writhe in pleasure before him. He would occasionally clean off the dried wax from his body, leaving small red splotches and stains on his skin.

By the time Alpha decided it was over, Water was plainly and simply a moaning mess beneath him, whining and begging the other ghoul to do something else that would add on to the pleasure. Alpha in turn was thoroughly pleased with his willingness to do other things and come out of his shell yet again.

“What else would you like, _pet_?” he asks after a moment, watching how Water moved beneath him as he loomed over him and pressed his hands into the comforter on either side of his slighter chunkier body. He squirmed again against his wrist restraints, a quick and quiet chirp coming from him. His face tinted pink as he bit his lip, trying to think of a way to word what he was going to say next.

“Can you...can you please...use a toy…?”

Alpha gives a crooked grin. It had come out so shy and timid sounding. Maybe he could use this as yet another advantage to tease the poor Water ghoul. Make him wait a little more, as that had become a trend between the both of them that day.

“I admire your use of manners, but please _what_? And be specific. What toy?”

Water whimpered again in an almost agitated way. Alpha couldn't help but notice just how aroused his cute little ghoul was, his eyes flicking to the obvious tent in his dark blue boxer shorts. “M-master...please use the...the vibrator you grabbed.”

There we go. Perfect. A deep hum from Alpha came in response to his words and he turned, locating the said object and grabbing it. He twisted his body back to face Water, the oblong device in one hand at his side as he tapped it on his leg in thought. The obviously blushing and overheated demon jumped slightly at the soft sound of the hard plastic hitting Fire’s clothed thigh. Knowing what was to come. Alpha waited a moment to observe before speaking. “I think I'm going to cut these off as well. Pesky pieces of fabric, eh? Maybe we should have gone without them this morning…made things better.” Or in a sense, worse. He lets out a brief chuckle, tugging on the comfy boxer shorts Water wore. The ghoul let out a silent huff, yet nodded at his words. He really didn't want anymore clothing being cut up, especially since he knew for a fact the boxers were _his_ unlike the shirt. Yet he complied with a quiet “Yes, master, please do your worst,” and only hoped emptily that they would somewhat be spared.

Alpha grabbed the scissors from beside him and cut off the article of clothing, being careful and slow just to further tease the other. He enjoyed it quite well knowing Water was obviously getting more and more agitated with each slow movement, delay, deny, or light touch. Yet he also knew that the other ghoul would not object in any way.

He finally cut through the fabric, ripping it away from the demon’s body as he peered down at him with a certainly curious gaze. Allowing his eyes to observe the stiff length that pressed persistently to Water’s soft lower belly. He was not by any means small. _No_ , not at all. It was a wonder Alpha hadn't asked to be topped by him before.

A tattooed and ringed hand eased it's way up lazily, pressing the palm flat against the length before slipping slender fingers around it’s thick girth. Water’s body twitched at the feeling, a sudden moan coming from him. “Yes...y-yes, _please_ touch me, master..” he whimpers, almost speaking Fire’s name instead of what he was supposed to be calling him for now. He held back, not wanting the sweetly gentle touches to end as punishment for saying his pseudonym. He rolled his hips upwards into the touch, feeling his chest begin to expand and contrast with each heightening breath he took as warm pleasure began to spread throughout his lower body. Quite different from the wonderfully sharp, stinging sensation of the melted candlewax.

He growled as the hand moved away momentarily. He then felt something cold and wet being suddenly spread onto his heated skin. Knowing instantly what it was, he almost excitedly wriggled his body closer to Alpha, his thighs gripping the dominant ghoul’s waist as he spread his legs a little wider for easier access. He heard the deep chuckle that came from Alpha and shuddered in pleasure as he felt the tip of the aforementioned vibratory device enter him, drawing in slowly before pulling back out, only to be pushed back in with a little bit of more force.

He whimpered, moaning and cursing in a hushed voice as Alpha finally switched the vibrator onto a medium setting. Knowing that he'd likely speed it up in a bit. Water was soundless for a few seconds, his only motion being the jerky movements of his back arching against the bed. Small gasps that slowly turned into whines and groans, elevating in pitch as Alpha wiggled and thrust the toy with firm fingers. He watched the strained motions of the other ghoul closely as if he were studying him and how he was receiving this. How his chest rose and fell in an almost laboured way, his handcuffed hands struggling to ball the sheets together as they rested behind his head, his legs squeezing Alpha’s waist, and he especially liked the way he moaned and squeaked as he tossed his head from side to side. Writhing in pleasure beneath the guitarist.

After a while of Fire beginning to roughly pump the toy, occasionally hitting the vibration setting higher, he brought a hand back up to gently brush his fingertips over Water’s length. Running his thumb over his throbbing head before finally wrapping his slim fingers around, pumping gently and slowly. His hand itself was slicked with the cold gel and made him shiver from the chilled feeling alone. Water’s breathing hitched, a long moan being forced from him at the tender touch of his ghoul brother’s hand on his cock. It got worse when he heard him shift his mask, pressing his soft lips to the side of his length multiple times.

He almost hissed when he pulled back altogether, leaving his leaking erection and pulling the vibrator away. Leaving him feeling empty and hanging at the peak of splendor.

“Think you can take something a little _bigger_ for me?” Alpha’s deepened voice made him shudder as it reached his ears, his arms twitching. He shifted his body a little, biting down on the inside of his cheek to force back a surely audacious retort that wouldn't get him what he wanted. He knew Alpha could be easy on him like this because he knew Water was timid by nature. But, as his second pseudonym represented, he could really be an _alpha_ when he wanted and needed to take some sort of charge. He knew at this point Fire’s teasing would only get worse if he did something that would only give him punishment. He released the soft flesh from between his teeth to speak after a moment of thought.

“Yes, m-master. I...want to feel you...inside me..”

He mentally kicked himself. Even though he was pretty much used to saying embarrassing things for Fire at times like this, he still couldn't help but feel his cheeks go aflame with chagrin like he'd be laughed at for making such a lewd statement.

But, as always, Alpha only hummed in response, slapping the side of Water’s clammy thigh as if to signal the other to move.

“Alright. Ride me then, pet. Show me how you like it.”

Water tugged his body away, allowing Alpha a moment to lay on his back and free the trapped flesh that he longed to see yet again that night. Water wondered if he was to keep the blindfold on for this part. Though he did not ask. He knew he could find his way perfectly over the other ghoul even with it on. He sat back, waiting for Alpha’s say so and listened intently, hearing a hushed moan from the dominant demon as he touched himself momentarily.

Though he could not see, Water could only imagine that hand with the silver ring and the tattoo to the side rolling and moving up his hardened length. His sharp, painted fingernails grazing his head and the sides as it smoothed down, then up. Making Water shiver at the very thought. Wanting to just please his master already. He didn't care in what way. Whether he fucked him or not.

Alpha sat up a little, gripping his ghoul’s chin between thumb and forefinger, bringing his blindfolded face to his. He thinned his eyes as he gazed down at him with an almost curious look. “We’ll try this for a while...and then we will try what I suggested this morning, if you'd like.” he says, brushing the cold metal of his mask over Water’s feverish cheek. Water nodded almost eagerly, sticking his tongue between his teeth with with large grin plastered on his face. Alpha chuckled in satisfaction. He moved to remove the cuffs on Water’s wrists, instructing him to place his hands behind his back so he could put them back on properly. Allowing his body to lay back down on the bed after they'd been snapped in place correctly, Water moved over him and straddled his hips with his knees digging into the mattress on either side of his body. Using his bound hands to reach down behind him and grab Alpha’s waiting erection, his clumsy fingers smoothing down the shaft before guiding himself over and sinking down slowly. It took everything for him to not just slam himself down altogether. Feeling his cock graze every sensitive part and fill him so completely brought a loud sigh from his lips, head tilting to the side and back.

“M...master..” he whimpered, his bound hands gripping one of Alpha’s still clothed thighs. The ghoul under him growled, his hands moving to grab the soft flesh of his hips. Kneading and digging his nails in deeply. Drawing a soft cry from the other. “Move.” he said in a quiet, commanding tone. Eyeing the face of the demon that straddled him with a hungry yet loving glare as Water obeyed him, beginning to bounce in his lap.

Watet wanted so badly to touch himself while this ensued, but there was no way he'd be able to get his hands to the front anyways. His body arched, head tilted back, loud moans leaving his mouth as he did. His hands continued to hold onto one of Alpha’s thighs as means of holding on so he wouldn't fall off backwards. Though, that would have been a funny sight for the both of them.

“Fuck, fuck yes!” Alpha snarled, his head lolling back as his hands held fast to Water’s sides, pulling him down harder to meet his own rutting hips. The sound alone of their skin hitting and sliding across each other was heavily enticing to him, mixed with the sounds his ghoul was making for him as he bounced on his length. Alpha did not dare grab the member before him, not wanting the other man to have the satisfaction of getting what he wanted right away. He'd get that soon enough when the fire ghoul was done with his part.

He urged Water to stop but stay seated and he inched his body upwards, pressing his back to the headboard of the bed and drawing his legs up only a sliver. Water’s legs spread out a little more from the slightly newer position, a long whine coming forth from his throat. Alpha removed his mask in one swift movement, pressing his mouth to the man’s neck and sucking hard as his hands moved to grab Water’s butt. Lifting and dropping him so that he began to impale himself once more on Fire’s thick girth. Hot, sticky breaths and purring growls began to leave the Water’s mouth again as he felt everything Fire did to him in that moment all at once. It was amazing. Biting down on his throat, his length moving in and out of him at an ever so increasing pace, his hands rolling into the flesh of his hips and backside, his nails creating small red wakes upon his skin as they clawed and dug into him, their chests pressing and sliding together, everything. Exhilarating, simply and purely. This is how it was every time they were together, and he loved it immensely.

“Fire...s-sir, I am going to come..” he whimpered as he felt Alpha’s ever so slightly rough cheek graze his neck while pressing more bites and kisses to his skin.

“No you're not. Not yet.” he states flatly, growling deeply. He knew Water was quite good at staving off his release, as they'd practiced with orgasm denial before. A kink of Water’s that he'd shared with the fire ghoul one day right before they started.

Water let out a loud moan, bouncing his body again against Alpha’s roughly. His hands left Water’s backside to grab and pinch the pink buds at his tattooed chest, running and caressing. He allowed them to roam and admire the soft body before him, fingering the ink in his tanned skin, moving downwards before giving the still bouncing ghoul’s cock a firm squeeze, eliciting a sharp chirp from him. “Please, master, its...its _so_ good, let me…” he paused, not wanting to ask Alpha if he could fuck him already just yet. As much as he'd love to feel his own member getting some sort of attention like so, he wanted to revel in the treatment he was getting currently.

“Let you _what_ , pet?” Alpha purrs, leaning forward to mouth at Water’s earlobe. “Let you _fuck_ me? Feel yourself deep inside? Make me cry out and moan and say your name, you'd like that, wouldn't you?” Egging him on, he _wanted_ Water to try and be aggressive. He knew he was a timid and submissive little thing, but Alpha really knew how nasty he could be when he got into it.

“Fuck me hard and fast, bite me, claw me, make me yell,” he continued. It was having an effect and he could tell already. Water was growling in a guttural and deep tone, handcuffed hands clawing the underside of Alpha’s thigh. Baring his sharp canines at the man before him. “Yes,” he hissed, lunging his head forward and burying it in Fire’s neck, biting down quite hard on his skin. Dragging a sharp, surprised moan from him.

“Yes, I do. Let me fuck you. Please.”

He grunted as he felt small rivulets of blood well up and drip down onto his lips after pulling a little ways away. Alpha’s eyes only thinned before smirking at his movements. “Then do it. Show me how you'll please me.”

At that, his hands wrapped around to grab the handcuffs that held Water's wrists fast together, pressing down on a small lever on each cuff to remove them. As soon as he was freed, Water reached up and ripped off the blindfold, his satisfied eyes glazing over the wound he'd inflicted to his neck before snapping up to look at his wide-eyed, flushed face. He snarls softly, lifting himself from Alpha’s body and scooching backwards on his knees, grabbing the broad-shouldered demon’s legs and yanking him down so he laid on his back. Alpha let out a surprised grunt at his ghoul’s sudden roughness, a bolt of excitement running through his body.

“Take off your pants.”

Him speaking in such a commanding tone gave the fire ghoul chills, but he complied and wiggled out of the fabric. Tossing them on the floor to soon be forgotten. He wasn't wearing his boxers, so after the pants, he was pretty much ready to go right then and there. Water grabbed him by the backs of his knees, hooking them around his waist before flicking his eyes down at the other man’s face. A sudden thought crossed his mind, and his face burned slightly as he knew he had to ask.

“Where's the...uh..” he begins, making a jerking motion with his hand.

It took Alpha a moment to get what he meant and he snickered, seeing the suddenly rough persona Water had taken up falter a little. He turns and reaches an arm out to the bedside table, tapping the topmost drawer with a nail. Water retrieved the lubricant bottle, allowing a generous amount to ooze out onto his palm with a weirded out shiver. Eugh, it was so cold. He let out a breathy chuckle at that, moving to run his now slick fingers over the other ghoul’s entrance. Alpha let out a low growl, melting into a whimper as he felt one of his thick digits slip into him with ease, then another. His hand pumped slowly yet deeply, making sure he pushed as far as his fingers would allow him before drawing out. Alpha’s hands knotted in the sheets as he squirmed around a little. He was frustrated with himself for submitting so easily, but he loved it quite a bit. And the best part was still yet to come.

“Water...Water... _oh_..” The ghoul continued to wriggle his fingers, his smoky blue orbs flicking up to watch Alpha’s face intently. Letting out a soft sigh and a moan as he gazed at his lover’s pleased expressions.

How his eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. It was pretty hot, in Water’s opinion, and he couldn't wait to see what else Alpha would do for him. He now understood the thrill the fire ghoul got from his own submission. He decided to give Alpha the same treatment he'd given him after a moment of watching his digits work their way inside and out.

He pulled his fingers away just as the other ghoul’s moans began to increase steadily in pitch, uttering a snicker at the pathetic whine that came from the oh so dominant Fire ghoul.

“Needy, are we?” he teases, grinning toothily down at him. Alpha thrusts his head upwards with a hiss, almost as if challenging Water as their faces were met, mere inches apart. “Yeh, as a matter of fact, I am. And I can sure see you are as well.” he shoots back, his eyes rolling over Water’s persistent erection and the bit of precum that slid down the head and over the sides. Oh yes, he was just as ‘ _needy_.’ Alpha would not let Water forget his place so soon, as he would still have the upper hand even in a position like this. “So, since we both are equally in the same boat...why don't we just get this started? Fuck me like you've been wanting all night.” he says, flopping back on the bed with a sigh. “And don't hold back. Be rough. I want to hurt,” he says, giving the other man a sneer and a snap of his fingers.

With that, Water crawled off the bed and stayed at the edge. He grabbed Alpha’s legs once more and pulled his body to his, the guitarist’s legs wrapping around his waist with his bottom pushed to the very edge with a grunt. Alpha didn't really know what to expect, but knew it wouldn't be awful. Water looked down, using both hands to pry apart and push Alpha’s thighs down into the bed. He slowly began to thrust and gyrate his lower body, watching as his wet cock slid easily over Alpha’s, the ghoul under him breathing in sharply at the feeling. Water was purely determined to get Fire to beg for him at least once, and would be damned if he didn't at some point. He continued his movements like so, his own breathing becoming hot and heavy once again as he waited for Alpha to get frustrated or fed up or at least something to indicate that what he was doing was good. All that was heard from Fire were quiet purrs and moans. He could have came just from the feeling of their lengths pressing and sliding together effortlessly, but he soon grew tired and his arms shot up, knotting his fingers in Water’s hair to pull him down. “Stop fucking around. Get with it,” he snarls, trying to sound intimidating as his crystal blue eyes glared up at his ghoul.

Water pushed his face closer, eliciting a growl in return that was just as fierce.

“Beg.”

“What? No. I don't have to. That's your job.”

Water pulled himself away painstakingly, landing a hard smack on the side of Alpha’s ass. A yelp came from the fire ghoul and he felt himself twitch almost shamefully. He was a sucker for pain just like the other.

“Excuse me but...last time I checked, _I_ was one getting asked to top you. I think...I-I deserve to hear a little begging.” the bassist says, digging his nails into the now pink area he'd slapped.

Alpha groaned and bucked his hips ever so slightly. As much as he didn't want to let his dominant nature fail him at the moment, he also just wanted to feel Water screw him senseless, or at least until he couldn't walk. They were both so painfully aroused at this point anyways. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his head to glare at Water.

“Please...fuck me raw.” he grunts finally in defeat. His eyes not once leaving the indigo orbs of the man above him as if to tell him that he would still be in charge of this despite his words of submission.

Water purred in satisfaction, leaning down to grab the bottle and apply more of the lubricant to their skin. He gripped his throbbing length and gave a slight squeeze, running his thumb over his sensitive head before lining it up and ramming his hips forward. Entering the other demon in one swift movement. He was quite eager and felt a little bad for going in so fast. Wincing as he waited to be reprimanded for being so rough so suddenly. Though those thoughts soon dissolved as Alpha’s hands shot out, grabbing the soft flesh of Water’s backside as he wailed his name. Clenching his legs around the other ghoul’s wide waist as his head tilted back, hitting the mattress under him.

“Jävla helvetes! Water! _Yes_!” he yelled out as the other man began to roll his hips hard against him. Water complied with what he wanted, not holding back for anything. Grabbing one of Fire’s legs, he put it over his shoulder as he leaned forward, roughly ramming his hips into Alpha’s with barely leashed brute force. The man let out long and loud moans, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. Hands grabbing and knotting the blankets under him. Water had gained deeper access like this and the feeling was more than what Alpha bargained for. Better than what he'd ever imagined. This...oh yes, this was going to _have_ to happen a lot more often.

He let out a sob like noise after being cut from his trance-like state, Water leaning over him and biting down on his neck, sucking on the tender skin _hard_. Most likely leaving hickies that Alpha was going to hide under his balaclava in a pleased yet nervous way.

His hands moved to grab Water’s back, pulling him closer to hiss filthy words of endearment to him. “You're fucking me good.... _real_ good.. a-ah!” he tried to growl, yet it came out ending in a sharp moan. Water groaned and let out a breathy laugh at this. “Yeah?” his own hands held the bed on either side of Alpha’s body as it jolted in time with each thrust he gave. Fire couldn't help but let out a laugh himself, his hands smoothing from Water’s back to his bare shoulders. He pressed his lips together tightly, whimpering as one of his hands moved to squeeze his own straining length from between their sweaty bodies.

He moaned, his eyes moving up to stare at his ghoul’s face. Water had closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting in concentration while his lips parted in a silent groan of ecstasy. His cheeks were splotchy and pink, most likely from the exertion. He was absolutely wonderful, and Alpha couldn't stop admiring him. He'd have to be six feet under to cease this, and even so, it wouldn't be enough to make him stop loving this man.

Alpha made a chirp sound, biting his lip as he gave Water a half-lidded look. “Open your eyes. I want you to look at me while you fuck me.” he commands, arching his back. He allowed out a quiet moan to come from him as Water obeyed, his darkened eyes watching the fire ghoul’s intently. They both groaned as they stared at each other, the man on top continuing to deliver hard ruts that collided with Alpha’s lower body with resounding smacks.

“Master, please tell me when you are going to come,” Water asked with a whimper of pleasure, dipping his head down to bite and kiss the other demon’s chest. Alpha whined loudly, making sure both of his knees were firmly hooked around the other ghoul’s waist while his hands held fast to Water’s shoulders. His claws dug into his skin, forcing out small droplets of crimson from around the well-manicured points. He could feel the deep knot in the pit of his belly beginning to ache, signaling his release was fast approaching.

“Water, you're...I'm going to come!” he yells, face buried in the other ghoul’s neck. “ _Fan_!” he swallows thickly, hard. Water whimpered as he felt Fire’s hot breaths gliding over his skin, feeling him tighten around him. Rocking his hips a little harder, he moans softly. “Come for me...please,” his voice stayed quiet. Most likely an indication of his own orgasm building.

His words were all it took. Alpha’s head fell back as he wailed loudly, spilling strands of thick seed onto his lower stomach and down his hardened length. His hands tugged Water’s back as the waves of ecstasy rushed through him over and over. His body heaving and shuddering and rolling as he cried out and held onto the other ghoul.

Water watched how Fire’s climax overtook him and he soon fell over the edge as well; sitting up and giving several hard and deep thrusts before pulling out and allowing his own sinful juices to spurt forth onto the sheets and parts of Alpha’s pale thighs with a loud grunt and a sigh. It was intense. His whole body felt like white noise and static as his head lolled back, face washed over with release. Small squeaks and chirps left his mouth as he closed his eyes. A hand rested upon Alpha’s bent knee for support in case his legs gave out at any given moment. They sat for a few seconds catching their breath, each wondering how the other was recovering from such an intense sexual high.

Water was the first to make good on that thought. He swallowed, moving to climb onto the mattress, flopping next to Alpha with a quiet purr. The fire ghoul turned to lay on his side facing the other, one of his hands moving to run through his thick, dark hair lazily as they both gazed at each other with equally tired eyes.

Water tilted his head forward and nuzzled his nose against the side of Alpha’s cheek with a trill-like noise, wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs together. “Thank you, Alpha.” he whispers, his face tucked into his shoulder while his hands held the sides of his neck. Alpha chuckled, angling Water’s face upwards and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was gentle and loving, just how they both liked it after a long while of nothing but rough, harsh physical contact. A few times, their lips did meet in a adoring manner, mingling softly before Alpha pulled away to press his forehead to Water’s. “Anything for you...jag älskar dig." he says quietly, his lips pressing to various parts of his ghoul’s face. He listened as the minutes passed, Water’s purring turned into soft snoring. He chuckled, cradling the small, chubby body in his arms tightly before soon following suit. _His_ ghoul. 


End file.
